It has been found that optical fibers that allow for propagation of light radially outwards along the length of the fiber, thereby illuminating the fiber, are particularly useful for a number of applications, such as special lighting, photochemistry, and for use in electronics and display devices. However, there are a number of issues with the current design of light diffusing fibers (“LDF”). One of the issues with the current design is that the angular distribution of different light colors from the fiber may vary depending on the viewing angle, especially for high lm/W cases, such as white LED, when blue light from the light source is mixed with a down converting phosphor. Accordingly, there is a need for alternative light diffusing fiber designs that cure these deficiencies.